Until the Last Sakura Fall
by Saga Micha
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, seorang cowok manis nan imut merupakan anak dari petani teh Phantomhive. ia bertemu dengan profesor paling nyebelin baginya, Sebastian Michaelis. tapi... ia tak sadar jika ada seorang tamu mendatangi hatinya. apakah itu? bagaimana jika kita lihat sama-sama. oke? Last Chapter, update Sorry telat
1. My Bad Profesor

Until the Last Sakura Fall

Chapter 1 : My Bad Profesor

Iris merah yang bagaikan darah tengah sibuk dengan buku tentang berbagai penyakit dan gejalanya. Larut dalam keasyikannya, ia tak sadar seorang pria berambut merah panjang dan bermata hijau menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Sebas-chan…..halo? Kau tak mendengarku?" Tanya si rambut merah. Raven rambut jet black segera mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata hijau si merah langsung.

"Apa maumu, Grell? Tak bisakah kau tak menggangguku sehari saja?"

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmua dikelilingi pasien yang rata-rata gadis semua. Bisa-bisa kau diper.."

"Cukup! Cepat keluar atau…"

"Permisi," sahut seseorang.

"Masuk," balas Sebas atau lengkapnya Sebastian Michaelis. Dan juga Grell Sutcliff. Seorang gadis keturunan Belanda masuk, tapi aura hitam mulai mengganggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Grell?

Memang kenapa Grell marah?

Periksalah pakaian gadis itu. Wow, bisa bikin mata semua pria jelalatan. Rok jeans di atas lutut, tank top yang tak menutupi pusar dan ketat. Sebastian hanya mengurut dahinya, sedang Grell makin mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya.

"Grell, keluar. Kalau kau masih mau nekad di sini, jangan harap kau selamat," ancam Sebastian. Grell hanya merengut, tapi begitu melihat _deathglare_nya, ia segera keluar. Tak lupa tatapan mengancam ke gadis yang menanggapinya cuek. Ia segera duduk di hadapan Sebastian sambil memuntir rambut pirangnya.

"Jadi…ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Er…maukah anda menonton bersama saya? kebetulan saya punya dua tiket," jawabnya.

Kebetulan dari mana? Itu pasti sengaja. Jangan terima Sebastian, atau aku bakal digorok oleh fansmu…

"Maafkan aku, tapi jika tak ada keluhan, silahkan keluar. Masih banyak pasien yang antri. Tapi….saya juga ada kesibukan lain, jadi permisi," ujar Sebastian sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Dilepasnya jubah putih kebesarannya dan diletakkan di kursi. Ia mengambil sebuah map file biru di meja dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tapi….masalah menonton…"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya si gadis antusias. Sebas, jangan sampai aku digorok…..

"Aku tak suka menonton bareng gadis sepertimu," balas Sebastian. Ia melenggang keluar meninggalkan gadis itu menggebrak mejanya. Sebastian terus berjalan hingga di parkiran, di mana mobil Ferrari merahnya setia menunggu. Ia segera masuk dan menginjak gas hingga kecepatan tinggi. Membelah jalanan Tokyo yang begitu padat.

XXX

Ferrari itu berhenti di depan Selaira Enterprise. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan masuk dan membenarkan dasinya. Oh my God! Kemeja hitam dengan dasi merah sangat cocok….oke lanjutkan (author udah diancam pake sabit). Ia menaiki lift menuju lantai 15. Cepat-cepat ia setengah berlari menuju pintu berdaun 2 berukirkan dua ikan koi.

BRAK! Cukup keras ju….iya, ini baru juga diceritakan. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sebastian, tersangka pem…maksudku pendobrak pintu hingga membuat para peserta meeting di dalam cukup atau sangat kaget, bahkan ada yang nyaris terjengkang.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ada urusan penting yang harus saya lakukan, mari kita mulai meetingnya."

1 jam kemudian, para peserta meeting mulai keluar 1/1 dari ruang meeting. Dan yang terakhir keluar tentu saja Sebastian. Ia kembali menaiki lift menuju lantai 17. Sampai di lantai 17, ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu berdaun 2 berukirkan merak. Dan….

BRAK!

"Lau, apa maksudmu untuk menyerahkan meeting ini padaku?" bentak Sebastian pada seorang pria China yang kelewat sipit, berambut hitam sama seperti Sebastian, dan mengulum senyum santai.

"Ah, halo. Maafkan aku, Kak. Aku kelewat sibuk, mengurusi perusahaan di London dan Shanghai. Jadi, kuminta Kakak untuk menggantikanku."

"Brengsek, aku pusing tau. Sudah, besok aku takkan membantumu lagi. Berani meminta lagi, kubuat kau jadi dendeng dan kuberikan pada hiu," ancam Sebastian.

"Kakak, kau tak bisa menyerahkannya padaku. Aku ini 'kan tidak berniat mengambil alih perusahaan. Kakak curang, bisa menjadi dokter seperti keinginan kakak. Sedangkan aku? Ah…..ayolah, Kak. Masa' kakak tega?"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Bukannya kau sangat menginginkannya? Sudah dikasih, masih merengek."

"Ih, menyebalkan. Awas saja, akan kulaporkan pada Ayah."

"Biar. Salah sendiri, merengek-rengek. Sudah, aku tak akan menerima permintaan tolong darimu. Mulai minggu depan aku akan mengajar di Universitas Tokyo."

"Bagian apa?"

"Kedokteran. Katanya masih kurang dosen di bidang itu," jawab Sebastian. Ia berbalik dan hendak pergi sebelum kata-kata Lau menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya, Kak? Seorang gadis untuk kau pacari? Atau….cowok manis sebagai pendamping hidup?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sebastian sambil menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat mata cokelat mulai menampakkan cahayanya.

"Haha, baiklah. Tapi…kalau Kakak mau seeorang cowok imut nan manis, sepertinya aku punya satu," ujar Lau. Sebastian menyipitkan matanya, mencari kebenaran dalam kata-kata adiknya.

"Terserahlah. Sudah, ya."

Blam.

"Hihi, pasti kau menemukannya di universitas yang sama, kok," ujar Lau lirih. Ia menutup matanya kembali dan mulai menekuri laptopnya.

Sebastian berjalan sambil memikirkan kata-kata Lau.

BRAK!

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong. Mentang-mentang badanmu tinggi, memang aku nggak kelihatan?" semprot seseorang. Sebastian segera menundukkan kepala dan menemukan seorang pria, ah salah. Maksudku seorang cowok berparas imut bak boneka. Matanya yang bulat dengan kilau safir yang bening, rambut grayish yang lembut bagaikan sutra, kulit putih bak porselen, dan tinggi yang kurang lebih sedada Sebastian yang tingginya 180 cm. Sebastian sempat terpesona melihatnya.

"HEI! Dengar nggak sih?" bentak si grayish. Sebastian tersadar dan mengulum senyum.

"Maaafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu," balas Sebastian kalem.

"Hih, dasar aneh. Minggir, aku harus segera menyerahkan laporan ini pada Tuan Lau."

"Tak perlu, biar aku saja yang menyerahkannya."

"Sudah kubilang, minggir. Aku bisa mengantarnya sendiri," balasnya keras. Sebastian hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan bagi si mata safir. Setelah si safir mulai tak terlihat, seringai menyeramkan mulai muncul di wajah tampan Sebastian.

"Lau benar juga. Aku mesti berterima kasih padanya. Tapi….kalau seperti ini, tak mungkin bisa menjalin pertemanan yang baik." Ia segera keluar dari gedung itu.

Di depan pintu ruangan Lau, si bocah safir menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia segera mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Masuk saja," balas Lau. Bo…maksudku cowok bermata safir (dipelototi oleh fans) masuk dan terlihat Lau tengah asyik dengan laptopnya. Lau mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Halo, Phantomhive. Bagaimana dengan laporannya?"

"Halo juga, Tuan Lau. Ini laporannya, perkembangannya sangat tinggi sekali. Bahkan omzetntya hingga mencapai 10 juta yen."

"Wah, benarkah? Terima kasih, Phantomhive."

"Panggil saya Ciel saja, Tuan Lau," ujar Ciel. Aduh, kamu terlalu manis dech.

"Baiklah. Jadi…sepertinya ini dulu saja tugasmu. Kau fokus saja pada kuliahmu. Apa kau ambil bisnis?"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Jadi kau ambil apa?"

"Kedokteran." Lau hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, membuat Ciel mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Lau?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, sana persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi dokter yang baik. Jangan sampai kau mengecewakanku."

"Baik, Tuan Lau." Ciel segera berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan Lau.

"Sudah kubilang, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya."

XXX

"Huwa, aku hampir telat!" pekik Ciel. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30, tapi histerisnya bisa bikin tetangga pecah kupingnya. Eh, nggak lagi kok. Iya, peace (diikat dan siap dibakar). Ia cepat-cepat mandi, sarapan dengan cake yang buat nanti malam, dan berlari kencang hingga ke Universitas Tokyo. Untungnya hanya butuh waktu lima menit saja. Tapi….telat tetap saja telat. Ia terus berlari di halaman yang sedikit ramai hingga sampai di fakultas kedokteran.

"Jadi, tubuh…."

"Permisi. Maaf terlambat!" potong Ciel sambil terengah-engah. Sebastian sedikit, ah maksudku sangat kaget karena bertemu lagi dengan si mata safir. Begitu pula Ciel, ia tak menyangka bakal ketemu raven menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Kau! Kau yang kemarin itu, 'kan? Di Selaira Enterprise?" berondong Ciel. Sebastian membenarkan letak kacamata kotaknya dan menatap Ciel sedikit dingin.

"Kau terlambat tujuh menit. Masih baru sudah terlambat, apa kau ingin melayangkan nyawa orang-orang?"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Sudah, cepat duduk. Yang lain sudah menunggu untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Atau…kau keluar hingga pelajaranku berakhir?" ujar Sebastian. Ciel mengepalkan tangannya, namun ia berjalan masuk dan duduk di, sialnya, di depan sendiri.

"Baiklah, karena ada yang terlambat, saya akan memperkenalkan diri sekali. Saya Sebastian Michaelis, dosen sekaligus wali kalian. Jadi, kuharap kerjasamanya. Dan saya ingatkan sekali lagi, saya sangat keras dalam mendidik, jadi bertahan atau keluar."

"Menyebalkan, waliku pula. Awas saja, akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya," bisik Ciel.

"Phantomhive, cepat keluarkan bukumu. Jangan melamun," tegur Sebastian keras. Ciel tersentak dan mulai mengeluarkan bukunya. Tapi…

"Profesor brengsek, awas saja kau," gerutu Ciel pelan.


	2. My Hell of Life

Chapter 2 : My Hell of Life

"Argh, kenapa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?" keluh Ciel saat istirahat. Ia berada di bawah pohon besar sambil membaca buku. Tapi, lantaran frustasi bertemu si brengsek Se…eh, nggak ampun. Hanya bercanda, haha (author siap dipancung), maksudku bertemu Sebastian Michaelis sang dosen sekaligus walinya yang ganteng, ia tak dapat menikmati membaca.

Malang nian nasibmu, Ciel. Tapi….apa mau dikata?

"Masa' aku mesti pindah? Malas banget, nih."

"CIEEL!"

"Eh?"

"Ciel, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dari tadi kucari di seluruh kampus," ujar seorang gadis berambut ikal pirang dan bermata zamrud. Yup, Elizabeth Middleford.

"Oh, hai Lizzie. Aku…hanya sedang membaca buku saja. Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Ayo ke kantin. Kutraktir," ajak Lizzie. Ciel yang merasa tidak biasa, menggelng pelan.

"Tak perlu, Liz. Aku…" kata-katanya terputus ketika melihat mata Lizzie berkaca-kaca.

"Eh, ma…maksudku iya. Aku ikut, dech." Astaga, Ciel. Masa' kalah sama Lizzie? Kalau aku, pasti…lanjutkan (dipelototin sama fans).

"Baiklah," ujar Lizzie. Entah dari mana kekuatan itu, Lizzie menarik Ciel hingga ke kantin. Para mahasiswa sangat kaget dengan kekuatannya. Maklum, di Jepang nggak ada cewek yang sekuat itu. Walau hanya segelintir. Cepat-cepat Lizzie mendudukkan Ciel di meja dekat dengan taman.

"Nah, tunggulah sebentar di sini. Kuambilkan kue dulu untuk kita," ujar Lizzie. Ia pergi meninggalkan Ciel yang menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tuhan….jangan sampai kepalaku pecah dengan…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Phantomhive?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel mendongak dan menemukan sosok Sebastian yang tersenyum. Namun bagi Ciel, itu bagaikan seringai mengerikan.

"Hah, ah, sedang menunggu teman. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Makan. Dan sepertinya kau harus diajari sopan santun lagi, mengingat aku lebih tua dan dosenmu."

"Hah? Maaf saja, aku tak akan mau."

"Dasar keras kepala. Kau ini masih kecil, sudah berlagak."

"Sembarangan, usiaku sudah 17 tahun, bodoh. Memang kita selisih berapa? Kulihat…usiamu pasti belum ada seperempat abad."

Harus kuakui, Ciel memang benar. Soalnya…Sebastian masih berusia 22 tahun. Jadi, tak heran Sebastian hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Memang."

"Ha! Jadi selisihnya pastinya tak jauh sekali."

"Aku 22, bodoh."

Senyum Ciel memudar mendengarnya. Gantian Sebastian menyeringai. Kalo aku pasti….iya, iya. Tak perlu menodongku dengan pisau dan meriam, akan kulanjutkan.

"Jadi….selisih kita hanya lima tahun?"

"Benar sekali. Dan jika kau masih mau memanggilku dengan nama, oke. Asalkan tidak pada tempatnya, Phantomhive."

"Setuju," jawab Ciel puas. Sebastian melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tapi…rasanya tidak mungkin Sebastian pergi tanpa membawa hasil.

"Paling tidak, aku sudah tahu namanya. Ciel Phantomhive, mahasiswa milikku. Akan kubuat dia bertekuk lutut di hadapanku," bisik Sebastian.

Ciel merasa lega telah menaklukkan Sebastian. Tapi, di sisi lain, jantungnya sedikit berdebar-debar melihat Sebastian. Tanpa disadarinya, Lizzie kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi dua mont blanc dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Ciel, kuharap kau suka. Ayo makan," ujar Lizzie dengan cemprengnya. Mau tak mau, Ciel makan bersama dengan Lizzie.

XXX

Malam harinya, Sebastian tengah duduk santai di depan meja bar di sebuah club Yiukire 24.

"Kau mau apa, Sebas?"

"Vodka saja, Claude," balas Sebastian. Claude segera mengambil sebotol Vodka dan menuangkannya di gelas depan Sebastian.

"Tumben kau ke sini. Ada apa?"

"Masa' aku nggak boleh ke sini?"

"Bukan begitu, bodoh. Tapi baru pertama kali kau datang ke sini sendirian, biasanya sama Lau."

"Ah, Lau malah merengek nanti. Bisa…"

"BRENGSEK! Apa-apaan ini!" pekik seseorang. Sebastian segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis berkuncir dua dan seorang pria tua gemuk sedang memegang botol minuman. Tapi…sepertinya ada yang ganjil. Warna rambutnya, mengingatkan Sebastian akan warna rambut Ciel.

"Kenapa, _Honey_? Masa' begitu saja marah?"

"Jangan menggangguku!" bentak si gadis.

"Tunggu dulu, suara ini 'kan milik Ciel. Tapi, masa' sich dia? Sebaiknya kulihat dari tempat lain saja," bisik Sebastian. Ia segera pergi dari meja bar dan mencari posisi untuk dapat melihat wajah si gadis. Dan Sebastian sangat kaget, karena si gadis itu adalah Ciel. Berpakaian maid mini dan dihiasi bando telinga kucing. My God! Bisa-bisa fansmu pingsan saking senangnya kau berganti kodrat, eh eh eh, jangan buang aku ke kandang macan.

"Wah, kalau begini aku harus menolongnya," ujar Sebastian lirih. Ia berjalan mendekati Ciel dan pria gendut itu.

"Sayang, jangan marah, dong. Yuk, ikut aku saja, akan kuberikan uang sebanyaka apapun, asalkan kau mau tidur denganku," ujar si pria gendut menggoda.

"Aku.." kata-katanya terpotong ketika si pria gendut terjatuh dari kursinya. Ia tambah kaget karena kaki Sebastian yang menendang kursi pria itu.

_Apa, Sebastian? Mati aku_, batin Ciel. Sebastian segera mendekati dan merangkul bahu Ciel.

"Hei, Gendut. Jangan berani-berani menyentuh gadisku, ya. Kau mau cari gara-gara, hah?" gertak Sebastian. Pria grndut itu segera bangkit dan menatap Sebastian penuh amarah.

"Memangnya aku takut? Ayo," tantang si pria gendut. Ia melemparkan tinjunya ke arah Sebastian, namun dengan santai ia mengelak. Ditendangnya perut pria gendut itu hingga terlempar cukup jauh. Sebastian menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kau masih mau mencobanya, Gendut?" ejek Sebastian. Pria gendut itu bangkit dan menghilang dari club. Sebastian segera kembali mendekati Ciel dan menariknya keluar club pula.

"Hei, apa-apaan kua? Lepaskan aku," sahut Ciel memberontak. Sebastian tak bergeming, ia terus menarik Ciel hingga masuk ke dalam mobil Ferrari Sebastian.

"Apa-apaan, sich?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di club dengan memakai baju itu, Phantomhive?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sudah kelihatan, tahu. Rambutmu, 'kan berbeda dengan orang Jepang. Dan juga…suaramu yang khas."

"Heh, kau pantas untuk menjadi mata-mata. Dan biarkan aku pergi, aku harus kembali bekerja," balas Ciel sinis.

"Tidak akan, sebelum aku tahu alasanmu memakai baju ini dan bekerja di club," jawab Sebastian. Ciel membuang muka menghadap jendela. Sebastian segera menarik Ciel dan mencium bibirnya. Ciel sangat kaget, apalagi ia dicium oleh pria.

_Apa maunya dia?_

"Mmh…mmhh," desah Ciel. Sebastian segera melepas ciuman dan melihat wajah Ciel yang memerah.

PLAK!

"A…apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek? Ke..kenapa kau kau menciumku?"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kembali ke club dan digoda oleh pria lain, Ciel," jawab Sebastian sembari mengusap pipinya yang terkena tamparan Ciel. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sakit, melainkan melihat air mata Ciel yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ci.."

"Aku bukan boneka, yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hatimu. Biarkan aku pergi," ujar Ciel gemetar.

"Ciel, ma…"

"Cukup! Jangan panggil aku lagi. Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi, aku muak."

"Baiklah, tapi boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Sebastian pelan. Ciel hanya menganggguk pelan.

"Dengan syarat, jangan berani meyapaku lagi mulai besok," balas Ciel. Bisa dirasakan jantung Sebastian sakit, seperti diremat kuat-kuat oleh tangan yang tak terlihat.

"Baik," jawab Sebastian lirih. Pelan, Ferrari merah bergerak di jalanan. Selama di jalan, Ciel tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

"Dekat perkebunan teh Yasikawa. Tapi antar aku ke kos dekat Universitas Tokyo."

"Ciel, apa pekerjaan orangtuamu?"

"Petani teh. Sudah, jangan banyak tanya lagi," ujar Ciel. Sebastian hanya menghela napas dan tetap berfokus pada jalanan.

_Tuhan, Kau memang luar biasa, bisa menciptakan Ciel yang keras kepala namun lemah. Izinkan aku untuk dapat memiliki seutuhnya. Aku janji, akan menjaganya hingga akhir hayatku._

Ferrari itu berhenti tepat di depan kos yang cukup besar. Sebastian turun duluan dan membukakan pintu untuk Ciel. Begitu Ciel keluar, Sebastian merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Ciel, please maafkan aku. Aku…aku takut kau terluka di sana."

"Untuk apa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

"Karena…aku mencintaimu, Ciel," ujar Sebastian. Ciel berhenti memberontak mendengarnya.

_Ap..apa? Yang benar saja? Aku dan dia, 'kan pria, bagaimana mungkin?_

"Ciel, aku tahu kau sangat kaget, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, saat pertemuan pertama kita di Selaira Enterprise. Tapi..kau tak perlu menjawabnya, paling tidak aku sudah mengatakannya," ujar Sebastian sambil melepaskan Ciel. Ia berbalik ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Ciel. Cepat-cepat Ciel berlari ke kamarnya dan menangis lagi.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau membuatku bingung? Aku tak bisa begini terus, dilanda oleh kesibukan menjadi maid, hanya untuk membantu orangtuaku yang hanya bekerja sebagai petani teh. Sudah cukup!" keluh Ciel. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang dan menangis dalam diam.


	3. Breaker

Chapter 3: Breaker

Setelah kejadian saat di club Yiukire 24, Ciel tak pernah mau bicara pada siapapun. Bahkan dosennya sendiri, Sebastian. Ya iyalah, siapa suruh dia mencium…..iya iya, tak akan kubahas lagi. Mau tahu, silahkan lihat chapter 2 (mau dipotong buat kurban). Hal itu jelas saja bikin Sebastian frustasi, apalagi Lizzie. Mau tak mau, Sebastian mendekati Ciel pelan-pelan.

"Phantomhive, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Sebastian pelan di saat kelas tengah kosong. Yang diajak bicara hanya melirik, lalu pergi begitu saja. Sebastian menghela napas melihatnya. Ia menyusul Ciel dan menarik lengan kurusnya.

"Lepaskan!" pekik Ciel sambil menyentakkan tangan Sebastian. Sebastian tak bergeming, malah menarik Ciel ke kamar mandi. Asal jangan menyentuh kulit lembut Ci….mama, tolong aku! (siap dilempar ke kandang singa)

Sebastian segera merengkuh Ciel dalam pelukannya. Membuat Ciel tak dapat bergerak.

"Ciel, please tenang dulu. Biarkan aku…"

"Apalagi yang ingin kau jelaskan? Kau ingin buat aku gila, apa?"

"A…aku…"

PLAK! Tamparan yang cukup mantap untuk Sebastian. Kasihan sekali…..nasibku kok dari awal sial terus, mau dipenggal, nih.

"Ci…"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak mendekatiku, memanggilku, atau apapun itu yang berhubungan denganku. Maumu apa lagi?"

"Melindungimu hingga akhir hayatku, Ciel! Tak hanya itu, aku ingin membahagiakanmu." Ciel ternganga mendengarnya, membuat wajah Sebastian memerah menahan malu.

"A….apa itu benar?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian mengangkat kepala Ciel hingga mata safirnya menantang rubinya.

"Ya," jawab Sebastian mantap. Wajah Ciel kini dihiasi oleh serabut merah.

"Ta…tapi kita, 'kan sesama jenis. Bagai…"

"Memang cinta melihat _gender_? Tidak pernah, Ciel. Sama seperti aku mencintaimu sejak bertemu di Selaira Enterprise. Kamu boleh nolak aku, tapi ijinkan aku untuk menjagamu," ujar Sebastian lirih. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel, menikmati aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh mungilnya, dan merasakan hangatnya dahi Ciel. Ciel hanya memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup melihat Sebastian.

"Se…sebastian," desah Ciel.

"Ya?"

"Me…menying..kirlah. Ini me..malukan untukku," jawab Ciel gemetar. Sebastian mencium puncak kepala Ciel, dan menatap mata safir Ciel.

"Itu hanya untukmu, tapi untukku biasa saja. Jadi…kau sudah tak marah lagi padaku?"

"Itu…."

"Ayolah, Ciel. Jangan buat aku gila karena kau marah, kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau cintai marah dan tak tahu alasannya. Paling tidak, jangan marah dulu," ujar Sebastian memelas. Muka Ciel kini makin merah, layaknya kepiting rebus. Dan rasanya sangatlah manis. Oke, kulanjutkan saja sebelum pisau-pisau mulai terlempar.

"A…aku tak..tahu..ha..rus…apa," jawab Ciel terbata-bata.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apaan?"

"Ini," jawab Sebastian sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Ciel malah pucat melihat tingkah Sebastian yang menurutnya kurang ajar, tapi di sisi lain sedikit…..aneh.

"Enak saja. Kau pikir setelah aku memaafkanmu, kau bakal mendapat ciuman, hah? Mana mau kuberikan."

"Masa'? Tapi pasti kau akan memberikannya padaku suatu hari nanti. Aku yakin hal itu."

"Kau mau mengajakku bertaruh?"

_Kena kau, sweetheart._

"Memangnya kau berani?"

"Kau pikir aku aku takut? Kenapa tidak?"

"Baiklah, ini taruhannya. Kau dianggap kalah kalau jatuh cinta padaku, dan kau menang jika kau tak peduli padaku. Dalam waktu….2 bulan."

"Hah, kalau itu aku pasti menang," ujar Ciel bangga. Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihatnya, membuat Ciel salting. Terdengar suara bel memecah keheningan.

"Waktunya masuk, Phantomhive. Dan kuingatkan untuk tidak melamun lagi, paham?"

"Oke."

XXX

"Heran, kenapa sih Kakak harus kabur dari kerjaan? Masa' aku harus mengurus perusahaan sendiri? Ah, ini dia," ujar Lau sambil tersenyum melihat kelas Sebastian dan mendobrak pintu. Sebastian dan juga murid-muridnya kaget, lantaran pintu didobrak cukup keras.

"Kakak….ke mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu, tahu!" pekik Lau. Sebastian memasang tampang kesal, sedangkan Ciel melongo.

"Maumu apa, sih? Kapan aku bisa santai kalo kamu seperti itu terus?" balas Sebastian.

_Kakak? Darimana miripnya? Sama sekali tidak ad…eh, rambut hitamnya saja_, batin Ciel.

"Kan tugas kakak masih banyak, jadi kucari di sini. Masa' jahat sekali sama adiknya, membiarkanku mengurus tiga perusahaan," rengek Lau. Sebastian _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

_Celaka, dia pasti bakal merengek lagi, nih. Aku mesti ngapain?_

Gampang, kok. Tinggal tidur denganku dan…..sepertinya kita bicarakan lain kali saja. Iya, iya aku batal kok (dipelototin sama fans).

"Tuan Lau, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Ciel. Lau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sebastian, menemukan Ciel dan nyengir.

"Ciel-kun, rupanya kau di sini. Apa enak diajari oleh kakakku?"

"Eh, Prof. Sebastian kakak Anda?"

"Iya, dia kakakku. Kami satu ayah satu ibu, memang beda sekali ya?"

Ya iyalah, bego. Jelas banget bedanya, Sebastian jelas-jelas British tulen, lha kamu Cina. Mau dibantai, apa? Eh, eh lanjutkan.

"Tapi tak ada miripnya," jawab Ciel ragu. Lau hanya mengulum senyum mendengarnya.

"Ya ampun, Ciel-kun. Warna rambut kami sama, kok."

_Maunya apa, sih? Berani-beraninya ngomong santai sama Ciel, bakal kubantai kau_, batin Sebastian. Ia melempar _deathglare _mautnya pada Lau, tapi sepertinya Lau tak sadar.

"Memang benar, tapi…"

"Cukup. Lau, segera keluar dari sini. Kau masih banyak kerjaan, 'kan?" potong Sebastian.

"Kakak…..masa jahat sekali, membiarkan aku mengurus 3 perusahaan sekaligus? JAHAT!"

"Lau, pergi sekarang atau.."

"Anda jahat sekali, Profesor," potong Ciel sinis. Sebastian menatap Ciel, berharap pendengarannya salah. Tapi begitu melihat tatapan sinis Ciel, Sebastian yakin dia tak salah dengar.

"Apa maksudmu, Phantomhive?'

"Kenapa Anda tidak membantu Tuan Lau yang merupakan adik Anda?"

Mampus, Sebastian. Mana mungkin melawan sang pujaan hati yang keras kepala. Sebastian hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Ciel.

"Haha, itu…."

"Profesor," potong Ciel. "Bukankah saudara harus diutamakan terlebih dahulu dibandingkan kepentingan yang lain?"

"Tapi…."

"Kakak….mau kulaporkan pada Ayah? Yang pasti, dia bakal marah besar padamu," sahut Lau.

_Brengsek, ngapain juga kamu ikutan ngomong? _

"Prof…."

"Iya, iya. Akan kubantu kau, asal tidak sekarang, puas?" potong Sebastian frustasi. Ia menatap Lau dengan tatapan 'akan kubunuh kau, adik sialan'. Dan menatap sedih Ciel. Ciel hanya menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan cuek.

"Kalau begitu, jam dua kau harus _meeting_. Bye, Kakak," ujar Lau senang. Ia pergi begitu saja, tak mempedulikan tatapan bengis Sebastian. Sebastian menghela napas frustasi.

"Maaf, anak-anak. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan, jadi mari kita lanjutkan."

XXX

"Huuh, kemana sih Sebas-chan? Gara-gara cewek brengsek itu, aku jadi tak punya kesempatan buat deketin Sebas-chan," sungut Grell. Lha, tuh banci sial ngapain cari-cari Sebastian?

Maaf lupa, dia ini fansnya Sebastian. Tapi dia nganggap dirinya pacar (hoeks) Sebastian.

Grell mencarinya di Universitas Tokyo, hingga menemukan Sebastian tengah menikmati makan siangnya, di bawah pohon sakura. Grell segera berlari menghamburnya dan memeluknya.

"Sebas-chan…..kamu ke mana saja? Aku kangen tahu."

"Hei, lepaskan aku, Grell. Jangan menggangguku," balas Sebastian sembari menyingkirkan Grell dari dirinya. Sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum aku dibuang ke laut dan dijadikan umpan hiu. Tapi..sepertinya bukan aku saja yang merasa sakit, sepasang mata safir bening melihatnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ciel, kau kenapa?" tanya Lizzie. Ciel segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Lizzie begitu saja. Ia berjalan dimana Sebastian berusaha melepaskan diri dari Grell. Ia berusaha memasang tampang sinis begitu di dekat mereka.

"Astaga, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, Sir?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian menelan ludah dan menemukan Ciel berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hai, Phantomhive. Aku hanya berusaha melepaskan diri dari banci kecentilan ini saja," jawab Sebastian. Grell segera melepaskan diri dan menatap Ciel.

"Kau siapa? Mengganggu saja," tanya Grell sinis.

"Aku mahasiswa di sini, memang kenapa?"

"Jangan ganggu kami, bocah. Aku sedang…"

"Ayo pergi," potong Sebastian sambil menarik lengan Ciel, meninggalkan Grell begitu saja. Ia membawa Ciel hingga ke gudang dan mendorong pelan tubuh Ciel ke dinding.

"Terima…"

"Bodoh, ngapain juga kita ke sini?" bentak Ciel. Tapi sedikit gemetar. Sebastian melihat mata biru sang pujaan hati berkaca-kaca.

"Kau…kenapa? Sepertinya mau menangis?"

"Mana kutahu! Melihatmu bersama si rambut merah tadi, mataku panas," balas Ciel ketus. Sebastian tertegun, lalu mengelus pipi porselen Ciel. Air mata mulai mengalir deras, membuat Sebastian merasa bersalah.

"Ci…"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab," potong Ciel. "Hentikan air mata dan sakit di dadaku, Bodoh."

"Tapi..."

"Aku nggak mau tahu, Sebas!"

Sebastian menghela napas pelan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel. Ditelisiknya wajah manis si mata safir, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ciel. Tapi…sepertinya Ciel menerimanya dengan senang hati. Merasa aman, Sebastian menjilat bibir Ciel. Otomatis, si kecil membuka mulutnya. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Sebastian segera memasukkan lidahnya, mengajak lidah Ciel berdansa, dan memainkan pasukan putih yang berderet rapi.

"Mmh," desah Ciel. Sebastian segera menghentikannya, benang saliva menggantung di sudut bibir Ciel. Baru saja Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya, Ciel memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian lembut.

"Bisa-bisanya….aku….berci…man…denganmu," ujar Ciel terbata-bata. Ia segera berlari keluar, meninggalkan Sebastian yang sakit hati dengan sikap Ciel.

_Astaga, apa aku membuatnya sakit hati?_


	4. Birthday Present

Chapter 4 : Birthday Present

"Argh, aku nggak bisa tidur!" pekik Ciel frustasi. Yup, gara-gara berciuman dengan Sebastian, bikin Ciel tak bisa tidur selama 2 hari. Dan kantong matanya sudah seperti dompet receh anak-anak. Hahahahahha, ups, lanjut aja dech.

"Jam berap…argh, aku telat!" pekik Ciel lagi. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Ciel segera mandi an mengganti pakaiannya. Baru saja keluar dari kosnya, ia teringat kalau tasnya masih ada di dalam. Ia kembali masuk dan mengambil tasnya. Begitu keluar dari kamar, ia langsung pergi denagn kecepatan tinggi.

"Jadi, dalam membedah mayat, diperlukan.."

"Maaf terlambat!" potong Ciel. Sebastian yang tengah menjelaskan, menatap Ciel dengan pandangan yang….sedikit sinis.

"Kau terlambat, Phantomhive. Dan aku paling tak suka jika penjelasanku dipotong. Kau tak boleh mengikuti pelajaranku hingga berakhir, dan temui aku di kantorku." Mau tak mau, Ciel berjalan lunglai meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan lunglai menuju kafetaria. Ia mengambil tempat di pojok dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Seorang pria India mendekatinya da duduk bersamanya.

"Lho, Phantomhive? Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran Sebastian?" tanyanya. Ciel mengangkat kepala dan menunduk lemas.

"Aku terlambat, Mr. Agni. Lho, Anda tidak mengajar?"

"Oh, aku sedang kosong. Kau belum sarapan?" tanya Agni.

Kruyuk….

"Perut sialan," umpat Ciel lirih. Agni hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia bangkit meninggalkan Ciel, dan kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi scotel dan cream soup.

"Nah, makan dulu. Daripada sakit," ujar Agni. Dengan malu-malu, Ciel melahap sarapannya. Selesai makan, Ciel bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Agni."

"Sama-sama, Ciel. Lha, kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke kantor Mr. Sebastian. Sebentar lagi bel, jadi saya permisi dulu."

"Ciel!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu tidak, besok hari ulang tahun Sebastian?" ujar Agni.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tak berniat untuk memberikan hadiah pada Sebastian?"

"Mm, sepertinya tidak perlu. Lagipula….buat apa? Sampai jumpa, Mr. Agni." Ciel segera pergi meninggalkan Agni dan berjalan menuju kantor. Ciel berhenti di depan kantor Sebastian tepat bel istirahat berbunyi.. ia segera masuk dan duduk santai sembari menunggu Sebastian.

"Wah, kau datang cepat sekali," ujar Sebastian. Ciel menoleh dan menemukan Sebastian masuk sembari membawa laptop.

"Daripada telat lagi," jawab Ciel. "Jadi….apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tanya, kau kenapa telat hari ini? Tidak biasanya kau telat," ujar Sebastian. Ciel memalingkan wajahnya, mukanya memerah mengingat ciuman yang terjadi dua hari lalu.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sebastian. Ia memegang dagu Ciel dan menarik kepala Ciel hingga menatap rubi miliknya. Sebastian kaget melihat pemandangan manis di hadapannya.

"Ciel?"

"In…ini semua gara-gara kamu, Bodoh."

"He? Kok aku?"

"Gara-gara ciuman itu, aku tak bisa tidur selama dua hari. Kau harus tanggung jawab, aku ngantuk tahu," jawab Ciel setengah ketus. Sebastian melepaskan Ciel dan membiarkan Ciel memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau kukasih obat tidur?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan horor.

"Kau gila? Masa pake obat tidur? Apa tak ada alternatif lain?"

"Ada sih, tapi….."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tak apa, begini saja. Kau tidur di sini hingga pulang, akan kubuatkan susu untukmu," jawab Sebastian santai. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati termos yang ada di belakangnya. Ia membuat susu dan menyerahkannya pada Ciel.

"Nih, biasanya susu bisa bikin tidur," ujar Sebatian. Ciel menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. " Ya ampun, aku tak bakal memasukkan racun. Santai sedikitlah," lanjut Sebastian. Ciel meminumnya hingga habis. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Sebastian."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah mencintai orang lain selain aku?"

"Belum, belum pernah. Ini yang pertama kalinya untukku, hanya untukmu," balas Sebastian lembut. Ciel terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau masih nekad untuk mendapatkan hatiku?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, kau pasti bakal berada dalam pelukanku," jawab Sebastian pede. Ciel tertawa kecil dan mulai tertidur. Sebastian menggendong Ciel ala _bridal style_ dan meletakkanya di tempat tidur di balik korden di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Ciel yang tertidur, bibirnya terbuka sedikit, alisnya yang lentik membuatnya seperti boneka. Ia meninggalkan Ciel yang tertidur sendirian.

Belum jauh dari kantornya, Sebastian sudah dihadang oleh Grell.

"Sebas, kau dari mana saja? Grell kesepian tanpamu," ujar Grell manja, sambil memeluk lengan Sebastian. Cepat-cepat Sebastian menepis Grell dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Grell.

"Sebas! Jangan meninggalkan Grell, dong," sahut Grell. Namun sahutan Grell makin mempercepat langkah Sebastian untuk menjauhi si rambut merah itu. Begitu ada belokan, Sebastian segera bersembunyi dan kabur.

Pukul 1 siang, Ciel terbangun dan memandang sekitarnya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang. Ciel menoleh dan menemukan Sebastian bersandar di dinding.

"Kau lihat sendiri juga tahu, 'kan?" balas Ciel angkuh. Sebastian mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Punggungnya menghadap Ciel, membuat si pemuda mungil itu keheranan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau…..punya seseorang yang kau suka?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel tersentak, jantungnya serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya, wajahnya memerah.

"E….entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Tidak apa, hanya bertanya saja. Ya sudah, ayo pulang."

Kruyuk…

"Hmp…..ahahahahahahahahaha! Aku lupa kalau kita belum makan. Yuk makan," ajak Sebastian sambil terus menahan tawanya. Muka Ciel kini merah padam, membuat Sebastian nggak tega untuk menambah rasa malu Ciel. Wkwkwkwkwkw. Lanjut…

Mereka keluar dari wilayah universitas dan memasuki sebuah restoran mungil yang cukup apik. Ciel bahkan sampai melongo melihatnya. Kesempatan emas untuk Sebastian, karena dia dapat membawa Ciel ke pojok ruangan, tapi dihiasi dengan pemandangan kebun bunga tsubaki. Seorang pelayan berambut oranye dan ceria mendekati mereka.

"Selamat siang, Sebastian-san. Eh, siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanya pelayan itu. Ciel berjengit mendengarnya, tapi Sebastian hanya memberi kode untuk tetap diam.

"Selamat siang, Finny. Dia muridku, namanya Ciel Phantomhive. Hati-hati, Finny, dia ini cowok," jawab Sebastian. Finny menutup mulutnya, lalu membungkuk berkali-kali ke arah Ciel.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel-sama. Sa…saya kira Anda cewek," ujar Finny.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin wajahku memang seperti cewek," jawab Ciel pasrah. Sebastian mati-matian menahan tawa yang menyerangnya.

"Hmp!"

"Apa yang lucu, heh?" bentak Ciel. Cepat-cepat Sebastian mengganti tawanya dengan batuk kecil.

"Emh, pesan sirloin steak dan cappuccino float. Kau mau apa, Ciel?"

"Sama saja," jawab Ciel. Setelah Finny mencatat, ia meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel dalam diam.

"Ng….Sebastian."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu besok tanggal berapa?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

"Tanggal….24 Mei, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ciel cepat. Tak lama kemudian, Finny datang sambil membawa pesanan mereka.

"Jadi….apalagi rencanamu?" tanya Ciel.

"Hah?"

"Ngapain kamu ngajak aku ke sini? Jangan-jangan dibalik kebaikanmu, kau berniat…"

"Kau ini anak aneh ya. Diajak baik-baik malah curiga, aneh-aneh saja," potong Sebastian.

"Sudahlah, selamat makan!" sahut Ciel sambil menikmati makan siangnya. Mau tak mau, Sebastian ikut makan.

Pulangnya, Ciel tengah melamun memikirkan kata-kata Mr Agni.

_"Apa kau tak berniat untuk memberikan hadiah pada Sebastian?"_

"Argh, jadi pusing mikirnya! Tapi…Sebastian juga sudah sering membantuku untuk semuanya. Tapi…hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya?" ujar Ciel. "Masa bodoh, cari saja yang bisa kutemukan."

XXX

Sebastian yang baru pulang dari jogging, kaget melihat Ciel berdiri di samping pintu apartemennya. Dan parahnya lagi, wajah pemuda imut itu begitu pucat.

"Ciel, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sebastian sambil memegangi kedua bahu Ciel.

"A…aku menunggumu untuk….memberikan…ini," balas Ciel sambil mengulurkan kado yang dihiasi pita merah.

"Bodoh, sejak kapan kau menungguku?"

"A…aku nggak…ta…." Kalimatnya terputus begitu Sebastian menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Dasar, pikirkan dirimu juga dong!" gerutu Sebastian sambil membawa sang pujaan hati masuk dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Wajah Ciel yang pucat malah semakin pucat, bibirnya pun terlihat membiru.

"Celaka, kau kedinginan. Tunggu sebentar, jangan tidur dulu," ujar Sebastian sambil meninggalkan Ciel. Ia kembali sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan juga obat.

"Makan dulu, habis itu minum obatnya," ujarnya panik. Padahal seorang dokter, tapi kalau menyangkut Ciel, paniknya bisa mengalahkan siapa pun. Ia dengan sabar menunggui Ciel makan dan meminum obatnya.

"Sebastian, terima kasih," ujar Ciel lirih. Sebastian hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Ciel beristirahat. Matanya menangkap kado yang tergeletak di meja. Karena penasaran, dibukanya kado itu dan terkejut dengan isinya. Sebuah jaket hitam dengan kancing emas beserta sebotol parfum Hugo.

"Ke…apa? Kenapa dia membuang uangnya hanya untuk ini?" tanya Sebastian lirih. Dengan hati hati, diletakkannya kembali kado itu dan pergi ke dapur.

XXX

"Ngh, pusing," keluh Ciel.

"Sudah sadar?" sapa seseorang. Mata biru laut itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan menemukan sosok Sebastian yang tersenyum.

"Syukurlah obatnya bekerja. Merasa baikan?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel segera duduk dan mengangguk lemah.

"Nih, minum dulu. Mungkin membuatmu lebih baik," ujar Sebastian sambil mengulurkan secangkir teh. Ciel menyeruputnya perlahan dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tehmu yang instan?" tanya Ciel.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Rasanya nggak enak, lebih enak kalau menyeduhnya dari daun teh langsung," ujar Ciel. Sebastian hanya terdiam, tapi menyunggingkan senyum.

"Yah, aku bukan seorang pembuat teh yang handal. Oh iya, terima kasih atas kadomu yang cukup…"

"Jangan berterima kasih. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku selama ini," potong Ciel. Sebastian menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Ciel, hingga bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Se…"

"Kau membuatku makin tergila-gila padamu. Kau tahu, jatah taruhan kita hanya tinggal seminggu lagi. Jadi….bersiaplah untuk menerima seranganku," ujar Sebastian. Hei, seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada…jangan buang semua koleksi lagu Yuya Matsushitaku!

"Heh, berani sekali kau. Baiklah, aku mengerti."


	5. Rain of Sakura

Chapter 5 : Rain of Sakura

"Michaelis, bisa bicara sebentar?" celetuk Prof. Agares. Sebastian yang asyik mengecek pekerjaan mahasiswanya menoleh.

"Ada apa, Profesor?" balas Sebastian. Disingkirkannya kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja dengan hati-hati dan bangkit mengambil segelas susu hangat. Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja dan mempersilahkan Prof. Agares duduk.

"Begini…aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengajar di universitas lain," ujar Prof. Agares. "Dan…..aku mengirimmu untuk bertugas di Hokkaido."

Sebastian yang mendengarnya tertegun sejenak, tangannya yang tadi asyik bermain berhenti. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, meminta kepastian dari kata-kata Prof. Agares.

"Aku….ke Hokkaido?" tanya Sebastian. Prof. Agares mengangguk, sementara Sebastian menahan diri agar tidak jatuh lemas.

"Aku minta maaf, Michaelis. Tapi universitas di sana sangat membutuhkan dosen yang gesit sepertimu."

"Tapi bagaimana di sini? Universitas ini juga kekurangan dosen kedokteran, bukan?"

"Memang. Tapi di sana malah tidak ada sama sekali, kondisi paling parah yang kami temui. Jadi kumohon untuk kerjasamamu, Michaelis," jawab Prof. Agares. Sebastian mengurut pelipisnya, menatap mejanya yang sedikit….euh, berantakan.

"Biarkan aku berpikir sejenak."

XXX

Ciel yang tengah berbaring di bawah pohon sakura, kaget dengan kemunculan Sebastian yang mendadak. Ayolah…biasa aja, tuh. Masih mending daripada datang dan….dan lanjut!

"Woa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan menggangguku, ya," ujar Ciel ketus. Sebastian hanya melirik dan berbaring di samping Ciel, membuat Ciel keheranan.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Sakit? Diam aja, sih?" berondong Ciel. Sebastian menghela napas pelan, lalu bangkit duduk dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ciel.

"Lagi _bad mood_, Manis. Kepalaku rasanya ruwet banget, pengen _refreshing_," jawab Sebastian. Segaris senyum yang dipaksakan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya masalahmu berat juga. Gimana kalo kita pergi jalan-jalan?" usul Ciel. Sebastian mengerutkan kening, sementara yang mengusulkan menutup mulut. Wajahnya yang putih mulai dipenuhi jaring-jaring merah muda. Sebastian menepuk dagunya dengan telunjuk, seolah tengah berpikir.

"Boleh juga usulmu. Kapan kita pergi? Kalo bisa sih, secepatnya," ujar Sebastian.

"Hei, buru-buru banget, sih? Kayak dikejar _deadline_ saja," protes Ciel. sebastian terenyak sejenak, lalu cepat-cepat mengubahnya menjadi seringai.

"Soalnya…..aku ingin cepat-cepat merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku," goda Sebastian. Ciel mendelik, mukanya makin memerah tak karuan. Sebastian kembali berbaring, matanya lurus menatap langit yang terhalangi oleh bunga sakura.

"Rasanya sudah lama nggak sebebas ini," ujar Sebastian lirih. Ciel ikut berbaring di samping Sebastian, menatap sang dosen jahil dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kau seperti orang lain saja, apa kau benar-benar dalam masalah berat?" tanya Ciel lirih. Sebastian memiringkan badannya, berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Begitulah, dan ini sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan mengelilingi Tokyo? Besok saja, kok."

"Nggak masalah buatku, akan kutemani kau sampai wajahmu nggak kelihatan susah lagi," balas Ciel.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Ciel," ujar Sebastian.

"_You're welcome, _Sebastian," balas Ciel.

"Kita mulai petualangan kita besok pagi."

XXX

"Ini….kau gila, apa? Masih jam 7, tahu!" protes Ciel. Mau tahu apa penyebab Ciel protes? Lihat aja tuh, pangeran akuma kita yang licik dan….eh, ganteng, sudah berdiri di depan pintu kos Ciel. Yang diprotes hanya tertawa kecil mendengar protes dari bibir mungil Phantomhive muda kita.

"Kamunya yang kesiangan, Ciel," balas Sebastian santai. Ciel memijat dahinya, lalu menarik Sebastian masuk ke dalam kosnya. Asalkan kau dan Sebastian nggak mela…._fine_, aku lanjutkan. Tapi bisa tarik aku keluar dari kandang harimau-harimau kelaparan ini?

"Dasar, bikin repot aja, sih. Tunggu sebentar, biar kubuatkan teh untukmu," ujar Ciel ketus. Sebelum Sebastian mencegah, Ciel sudah melesat pergi ke dapur. Sementara menunggu, pandangan Sebastian mengedar ke isi kos Ciel yang cukup…..rapi? Aku nggak akan mengatakannya, tapi kamar kos yang Ciel tempati bisa diibaratkan seperti…..kapal pecah.

'_Apa Ciel nggak merasa sesak tinggal di sini?_' batin Sebastian.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini tehnya," ujar Ciel. Diletakkannya secangkir teh beraroma mawar di meja, membuat si pemilik orb _scarlet_ sedikit mabuk akan aromanya.

"Sepertinya enak," celetuk Sebastian.

"Begitulah, teh Darjeeling dengan _essens_ mawar akan merilekskan otot-otot yang kaku," ujar Ciel. "Bisa permisi? Aku mau mandi dulu, kau tunggu saja sebentar."

"Lama juga nggak masalah, asalkan bayaranku sebuah ciuman," goda Sebastian. Ciel melempar handuknya, tapi sayangnya nggak kena Sebastian. Serabut merah memenuhi wajah Ciel, yang membuatnya makin _cute_ kayak boneka.

"Mesum!" sahut Ciel. Sebastian hanya terkekeh, lalu melempar handuk Ciel yang segera ditangkap oleh pemuda imut kita.

"Sana mandi, jangan lama-lama. Kalau nggak, bakal ku…"

"Udah cukup, mesum!" potong Ciel panas. Ia berjalan cepat memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sebastian yang menyesap tehnya.

"Hmm, enak."

XXX

"Eh, ini 'kan….Harajuku? Ngapain kita ke sini?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menggamit tangan Ciel dan menariknya ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang berpenampilan nyentrik.

"Kita bersenang-senang, bukan? Ayo," ajak Sebastian. Ciel hanya menurut ketika diajak ke sebuah toko bergaya _Visual Kei_. Seorang…pelayan berpenampilan manis mendekati mereka dengan senyum menawan(?)nya.

"Halo, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pelayan pria itu.

"Bisa carikan pakaian yang sesuai untukku?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Ada banyak di sebelah sini, mari," ajak si pelayan. Mereka mengikuti pelayan itu ke jajaran pakaian yang….nyentrik luar biasa.

"Ini keluaran baru dari toko kami, dan hanya satu-satunya di sini," celetuk si pelayan. Sebastian mengambil satu stel pakaian berwarna hitam dengan aksen bulu merah di bagian leher. Ia melirik ke arah Cielyang asyik melihat-lihat, lalu menatap ke pelayan bertampang manis itu.

"Aku beli yang ini saja," putus Sebastian sembari menyerahkan baju tadi pada pelayan tersebut.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan," balas si pelayan. Ditinggalnya Sebastian sembari membawa pakaian yang dibeli, lalu kembali dengan tas belanjaan. Dengan santai Sebastian merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan selembar uang 10 ribu yen.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan. Saya ambilkan kembalian," ujar si pelayan. Sebastian hanya mengangguk, matanya mengikuti gerakan Ciel yang masih asyik memilah-milah pakaian.

"Tuan, ini kembaliannya," celetuk si pelayan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sebastian. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sebastian berjalan menghampiri Ciel yang masih asyik dengan dirinya sendir.

"Hei, kamu mau beli baju?" tanya Sebastian sambil menepuk pundak si pangeran mungil kita #plak.

"Wa! Ah, nggak, hanya lihat-lihat saja. Kau sudah?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian memamerkan tas belanjanya, lalu memeluk pinggang Ciel. Yang dipeluk kaget setengah mati, wajahnya sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"He…..hei, jauhi aku, Mesum," ujar Ciel. Sebastian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ciel dan berbisik dengan lembut.

"Santai saja, paling orang-orang di sini nganggap kamu cewek. Nggak perlu khawatir."

"Yang kukhawatirkan itu kemesumanmu, tau. Jauh-jauh sana," balas Ciel sambil menjauhkan lengan Sebastian yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sebastian agak kaget, tapi berhubung nggak mau membuat Ciel _bad mood_, ia turuti saja kemauannya.

"Kita lanjut?" tanya Sebastian.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Ciel cuek. Sebastian segera menggamit lengan Ciel dan menariknya keluar dari toko.

"Hei, lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri," sahut Ciel sambil menepis tangan Sebastian,

"Biar nggak hilang," ujar Sebastian lembut. Mau tau ekspresi apa yang terukir di wajah Ciel? Melongo, plus serabut merah yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"I…itu…iya, deh," ujar Ciel pasrah. Ia menggamit lengan Sebastian, membuat yang lengannya dipeluk kaget. Tapi ia hanya mengukir senyum tipis dan berjalan.

'_Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk memilikinya. Kan kubuat wajahnya dipenuhi oleh senyum manis, dan tak akan kubiarkan dia sedih. Tapi…..apa aku harus pergi ke Hokkaido untuk membantu universitas di sana? Aku…_'

"Sebastian?" panggil Ciel cemas. Yang dipanggil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu berpaling pada Ciel.

"Maaf, aku…..hanya melamun sa…."

"Sepertinya ini malah membuatmu jadi muram saja. Ke taman bermain saja," ajak Ciel.

"Ciel…ini….."

"Atau kita pulang saja?" potong Ciel. Nada cemas terselip di antara kata-katanya, membuat Sebastian tak enak hati.

"Kita ke taman bermain," jawab Sebastian lembut.

XXX

"Wah, ramai sekali," celetuk Ciel.

"Ya iyalah, ini 'kan _weekend_, Ciel," jawab Sebastian geli. "Kau mau main apa?"

"Hm….naik _jet coaster_, yuk. Biar panasin jantungnya dulu," jawab Ciel. Kalo para _readers_ yakin Sebastian nggak takut apapun, kalian salah besar! Di sini, _author _berkuasa penuh. Plus….Sebastian takut sama _jet coaster._

"Er….entahlah, aku…"

"Ayo!" potong Ciel semangat, menarik Sebastian ke antrian _jet coaster_ yang cukup lengang.

XXX

"Wah, senangnya," celetuk Ciel senang. Sebastian? Dia malah pucat di belakang Ciel. Maklumlah, Ciel ngajak Sebastian naik _jet coaster_ sebanyak 5 kali. Ahahahahahahaha….i….iya dech, akan _author_ lanjutkan. Kabur!

"Sebastian, habis ini mau naik bianglala?" tanya Ciel tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari sepasang kekasih yang asyik tertawa riang.

"Boleh saja," jawab Sebastian. Ia segera menggamit lengan Ciel dan menariknya ke bianglala. Untunglah agak sepi, dan juga sedikit mendung. Para pengunjung lebih tertarik pada parade yang ada di taman, jadi gampang deh. Saat Ciel masuk ke dalam bianglala, Sebastian memberi kode pada petugas untuk mendekat.

"Maaf, bisa nanti posisikan kami di atas sendiri? Sekitar….15 menit saja," ujar Sebastian.

"Baik," jawab petugas itu. Sebastian segera masuk, yang tentu saja disambut wajah merengut Ciel.

"Lama," ujar Ciel ketus.

"Urusan penting," balas Sebastian sok jaim. Ciel memutar bola matanya, lalu menatap pemandangan di luar.

'_Ini yang terbaik untukku. Dan kuharap….aku bisa melakukannya_.'

"Sebastian, kau kenapa? Wajahmu jelek banget," tanya Ciel. Sebastian hanya mengulum senyum misterius, membuat Ciel keki menanyakannya.

GREK!

"Lho, kok kita berhenti?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku yang minta, supaya kau dan aku bisa bicara bebas tanpa terganggu siapapun," jawab Sebastian. Ciel menaruh perhatian penuh pada Sebastian, membuat _raven_ kita sedikit gugup.

"Ciel, aku tahu kau takkan menerimaku. Tapi….aku sudah tak bisa menahan gejolak yang ada dalam hatiku. Pertama kali kita bertemu, hatiku sudah tercuri olehmu. Tahukah kau, aku sangat senang melihat senyum di wajahmu? Tahukah kau aku sedih melihat air mata mengalir dari matamu?"

"Se….."

"_I love you_, Ciel Phantomhive," potong Sebastian. Ciel terenyak, wajahnya memerah. Ia berpaling ke luar, membuat Sebastian tak punya pilihan akhir.

"Dan aku akan pergi ke Hokkaido." Satu kalimat yang membuat Ciel menoleh cepat, mencoba mencari kebenaran di dalam kata-kata Sebastian.

"Kau…..serius?" tanya Ciel terbata-bata. Satu anggukan dari Sebastian membuat hati Ciel mencelos. "Kenapa?"

"Di sana kekurangan dosen, dan aku diutus Prof. Agares untuk mengisinya," jawab Sebastian.

"Tapi masih ada dosen lain, 'kan? Kenapa harus kau yang…"

"Ciel, ini juga untuk mereka. Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengunjungimu sebulan se…."

"Tapi kenapa harus kamu?" desak Ciel. Sebastian menghela napas pelan, lalu berlutut di hadapan Ciel.

"Mencoba menjauh darimu, untuk kebaikanmu," balas Sebastian. Perlahan, air mata mulai mengalir di pipi pemilik _orb cerulean_ pujaan hati Sebastian.

"Untuk kebaikanku? Kau pikir aku bisa bahagia jika kau pergi? Nggak bisa, Sebastian! Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu!" sahut Ciel. Sebastian hanya tersenyum miris, menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Ciel.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel. Bukan maksudku untuk menyaki….."

"Lalu apa?" potong Ciel. "Kumohon, jangan pergi."

"_Sumimasen_, Ciel. Aku harus memenuhi kewajibanku," balas Sebastian lirih. Ciel terdiam, air mata masih terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Lalu…..kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Ciel.

"Mungkin…besok," jawab Sebastian ragu. Kedua mata Ciel terpejam, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang memenuhi hatinya. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menahannya? Rasa sakit ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya? Ia tak percaya Sebastian akan meninggalkannya secepat itu. Kediaman mendominasi dalam bianglala itu, hingga kembali bergerak turun.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" pinta Sebastian lembut, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Ciel. Ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Ciel keluar duluan. Berjalan meninggalkan taman bermain dalam diam. Menghadapi gejolak di hati masing-masing.

Jam baru menunjukkan angka 4 sore, tapi langit mendung membuatnya terlihat seperti jam 7 malam. Sebastian yang menggamit tangan Ciel membawanya ke sebuah taman kota yang sepi. Ia melirik ke pemuda yang diam selama mereka berjalan, merasakan kepedihan yang ada dalam hati Ciel.

'_Maafkan aku, Ciel. Maaf.'_

"Aku lelah," ujar Ciel lirih.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Sebastian lembut. Begitu satu anggukan terlihat, Sebastian mendudukkan Ciel di bangku dan pergi meninggalkan Ciel yang termenung.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi, Sebastian? Kenapa?" bisik Ciel. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran Sebastian yang berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa sebotol teh.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Ciel. Ini, minumlah," ujar Sebastian. Disodorkannya botol minuman pada Ciel yang menerimanya dengan gemetar. Begitu satu tegukan, Ciel membuang minuman itu.

"Ci…"

"Cukup! Aku sudah nggak tahan lagi! Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja! Aku…aku….." kata-katanya terhenti karena air mata kembali mengalir di pipi mulus Ciel.

"Ciel…"

"Aku nggak bisa! Aku nggak bisa diam saja kau per….." kata-katanya terhenti begitu Sebastian merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Ciel, maafkan aku. Bukannya aku ingin, tapi ini kewajibanku. Kumohon, mengertilah," bisik Sebastian.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika hatiku pedih ditinggalkan olehmu?"

"Percayalah, kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, Ciel. Aku janji, aku akan pulang sebulan sekali untuk menemuimu," balas Sebastian. Ditatapnya sepasang safir milik Ciel yang blur akibat air mata, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ciel yang lembut. Bagi Ciel, itu adalah ciuman pertama dan juga….ciuman terakhir. Hampir 7 menit mereka berciuman, dan dengan hati-hati Sebastian melepas ciuman mereka.

"Ini sebagai tanda perjanjian kita, Ciel," ujar Sebastian lembut.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian hanya mengangguk, membuat hati Ciel semakin sakit.

"Akan kutunggu kau, sampai kapanpun. Sampai kau kembali, aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku."

"Maukah kau menungguku sampai bunga sakura terakhir jatuh?" tanya Sebastian.

"Eh? Sakura terakhir? Kapan?"

"Kapanpun?"

"Ya, akan kutunggu kau sampai bunga sakura terakhir jatuh," jawab Ciel mantap. Sebastian mengulum senyum yang dipaksakan, lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat.

XXX

4 tahun kemudian

"Ciel, ada yang mencarimu, tuh," celetuk Alois. Ciel yang asyik membaca koran menurunkan sedikit korannya, menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Siapa?"

"Hm? Lihat saja sendiri," jawab Alois sok berahasia. Karena dipenuhi rasa heran, Ciel bangkit dari kursi malasnya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Matanya terbelalak begitu sosok yang ia kenali berdiri tegap, di tangannya terdapat seikat mawar merah.

"Se…..bas….ti…an?"

"Halo, Ciel. Kangen padaku?" balas Sebastian. Ciel menutup mulutnya, air mata haru mengalir di pipinya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh," balas Ciel gemetar. Ia berlari ke arah Sebastian yang siap memeluk sang pujaan hati dengan kerinduan yang meluap-luap.

The end


End file.
